Lost Eclipse
by MidnightCarnival
Summary: Set in Eclipse: Bella was taken and changed by the Volturi, and has no memory of her human life. She doesn't even remember her own name! What happens when Bella escapes the Volturi and runs into the Cullen's with a new name and no memory? Adopted by "Falling In Bleeding Roses"
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, This takes place at the beginning of Eclipse.**

Chapter 1 awakening

"Shes almost done master." Almost? Was my burning torture finally to end? The fire grows impossibly hotter, as it concentrates in my heart. My poor heart strains, and pounds harder. My back arches, and finally my heart lurches to a stop and the fire disappears. I fall back onto something soft. My eyes fly open and I see Three pairs of red eyes staring at me intently. I flip off the bed and press my back to the wall. A fearsome snarl falls from my lips, one of the figures comes forward with his hands raised. He has straight black hair and milky red eyes, his skin is pale white and looks like it may shatter. He also wears a deep black cloak, much darker than that of the other two. I straighten out off my crouch as he begins to speak. "Hello my dear!" He speaks excitedly. "Immortality suits you well. Tell me do you know where you are?" His milky eyes gaze at me intently, as I shake my head no. He smiles encouragingly. "What do you remember child?" I try to think - to remember anything, my name, my family, my favorite book, anything. But I cant. "I..I dont remember anything...Its all a blank...I cant even remember my name." I stutter out, every word radiates anxiety. "Don't fret child." the man says smiling "This occurs sometimes. My name is Aro, and you are in Volterra. You, like ourselves, are a vampire. We are all members of a Coven called the Volturi, and the Volturi enforce the laws of the vampire world." He smiles at me, while I take it all in. I'm a vampire? But I dont even know who I am! "I'm a Vampire..How?" Aro seems to think for a moment before answering. "Well my dear, you were brought in with a group of people for the purpose to sustain us. You caught my eye, and I attempted to use my talent on you but you appeared to be immune." I interrupt "What do you mean "Talent"?" Aro smiles apologetically. "Of course! how rude of me not to inform you. You see some vampires have talents that make them more powerful, I for example have the ability to read every thought you've ever had through touch. And Jane" He motions to the angelic looking girl behind him. "Can cause pain to those she wishes to harm. But dont worry my dear you appear immune to Jane as well." I look over at the angelic girl once again. How could someone so innocent looking have such a gruesome "gift". Aro begins to speak again, regaining my attention. "I saw your potential benefit for my guard, and changed you into what you are now." Aro's words were strong and steady, but his eyes held only the deception and ambition of someone not to be trusted. I knew then that this person could not be trusted, but I had no choice now but to play along. "What is my name?" The bulking vampire standing next to Jane opened his mouth to speak, but Aro raised a hand to silence him. "I'm afraid we never learned your name my dear, so as your sire I believe the duty to name you falls to me." I stop myself from gaping. I would rather go nameless than have this deceptive stranger name me, as though I was some newborn child. Aro interrupts my thoughts. "I know the perfect name for you." Aro smiles, but I see the deception in his eyes once more. "Your name shall be Lucia. Lucia Volturi." "Lucia." I repeat. The name is like hard lead on my tongue. It just doesn't feel right. Aro nods "It suits you well." Aro then walks forward and takes my hand. I gasp In the moment that Aro touches my skin. I've seen his entire life. The images flash through my mind faster than I can make sense of them, and the weight of all the information makes me want to scream out. Quickly but casually, I yank my hand back from Aro's grasp. Aro looks at me speculatively. "Interesting. Your mind remains a mystery...Jane dear." Jane glares at me, and suddenly shes on the floor writhing in pain. I gasp and tear my gaze from Jane. She immediately hops back up and snarls at me. Aro begins to laugh "Amazing!" he exclaims happily. "Bella, Can you explain how you turned Jane's gift onto herself." I carefully decide how to answer. I think I've figured out the basics of my gift. I think that when a person trys to use a gift on me, like Jane. Or when I touch someone with a gift, like Aro. I copy their gift for myself. But somehow I also seem to be able to repel people from using their gift on me, Like some kind of force field between I and them. Aro changed me to make me into a "guard". But he seems to only want gifted members, by the way he decided to change me. I decide immediately, that I should share as little about my gift as possible, with this deceitful acting vampire. "Well...Its like her, um..attack...hit a wall that's around me, and her attack...bounced back into her." I stutter out. I pray that sounds believable. Apparently, Aro bought it, becaues a huge smile spreads across his face. "A shield! This is wonderful! And you say your shield can redirect attacks at its user." I nod meekly. "Excellent! You shall be a very valuable member of my guard. Oh I had almost forgotten! Lucia, how is your thirst?" Thirst? I think to my throat. It burns, but its nothing unmanageable. Anyhow, I wasn't sure if I wanted to quench my thirst the vampire way. I shudder. "Its fine. Nothing unmanageable." Aro and the burly vampire look shocked. Jane just glares at me. "Really? your not thirsty" The burly vampire asks incredulously. I shake my head. "No. why? is that bad?" Aro shakes his head incredulously. "Not at all. Felix is simply shocked by your control." "Oh." is my genius reply. "Hedi will be back soon. Felix will escort you to the feeding room when she arrives. we'll give you some privacy until then. I sure you'll want to change." I look down at myself, and gasp. My clothing is torn and bloody, and frankly stinks. Aro grins and glides out of the room with Felix and Jane, closing the door behind them. I have so many thoughts in my head it feels like a beehive. I run up to the door I assume to be a closet, hoping to distract myself by picking out an outfit. I grab the ornet handle, and the metal shrieks in protest. I immediately yank my hand back. The metal door handle looks like a piece of clay that someone pressed in their fist. I frown, I'm here for ten minuets and I already break something. I grab the other door handle and exert little force as possible. I successfully open the door, and look into the closet that's even bigger than the room. I sigh, and grab a pair of dark wash jeans, and a red long sleeved V neck. Once I'm changed I plop down onto the bed, trying to think of how to get out of this situation. I doubt I'd be able to just waltz out of here, Not with the ambition and pride that Aro has in his eyes when he looks at me. Plus I have no Idea how to survive as a vampire. My eyebrows furrow, I don't want to be a part of Aro's stupid guard, or whatever it is. But I dont think it was an open offer, I mean the mans named me for god's sake! I'll have to come up with a better name. Lucia is just nasty sounding. I'm startled out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. I jump off the bed, and clear my throat. "Come in." Felix opens the door and takes in my appearance. I swear I saw him lick his lips. "Hedi's back with lunch." I shudder "No thanks, I'm good." Felix's eyes narrow, and sighs. "You dont have much of a choice."

**Reveiw and I'll update. The chapter is already written and I'll upload it after I get 15 reviews. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't worry the Cullen's will get in this story soon. I promise. **

Chapter 2 True colors

I stand there shocked for a moment "What do you mean, I dont have a choice?" Felix's eyebrows furrow, as if what hes going to say is painfully obvious. "Lucia, if you dont feed you'll grow weak, and starve. Newborns need to feed right after they wake up from the transformation." I start to shake. "But I dont want to kill anyone!" I cry. Felix's expression softens, but only slightly, Its foolish to expect sympathy from this towering stranger. "Sorry Lucia, like I said we dont have much of a choice." Felix grabs my hand and with a tug, starts leading me down the hallway. The halls are made of stone and have an almost medieval feel about them. Its ironic that vampires choose to fall into the cliches of dark dreary castles. I chuckle and Felix eyes me curiously, but doesn't say anything. Felix lets go of my hand to open a large ornet door. Its made of beautiful dark wood, with intricate carvings inlaid with gold. "This is the Turret room. This is where we feed." Felix says nonchalantly. Almost as if he was commenting on the color of my eyes, and not the murder of innocents. I shudder lightly. How many lives had ended behind these beautiful doors, I ponder as we walk into the large room filled with vampires wearing dark cloaks. I immediately feel the need to flee from the prospective danger these cloaks represent, but Felix's grip on my hand makes that option impossible. The room is completely round and light filters in through a skylight in the domed ceiling. At the end of the room is a marble platform with three thrones on it. And I see that each of the thrones holds a occupant. Aro sat in the middle looking pleased with himself, the one on the right looked angry, while the other looked completely bored. "Ah, welcome Lucia! So glad you could join us!" I keep my face expressionless. Clearly Aro expected more enthusiasm, becaues he purses his lips slightly, but continues. "Lucia, theses are my brothers, Marcus." He gestures to the bored looking vampire. "And Caius." He gestures to the glaring vampire. "We are the rulers, and as a guard member you are to refer to us as master." I hated the idea of calling any of them master, and who said I was going to join their guard? But what option did I have? "Yes master" I say without emotion. The sound of uneven footsteps and heartbeats permeates the air. "Ah Hedi, has arrived." As he speaks the first humans enter the room, chatting amongst themselves, led by a vampire wearing fishnets and sporting violet eyes that would result from wereing blue contacts over red eyes. I assume her to be Hedi. "Welcome guests! Welcome to Volterra!" Aro thunders, and the door slides shut, sealing the humans fates. The Vampires quickly converge on the humans. Screams and the smell of blood permeate the air, ripping my throat into flames. I stop breathing and hold perfectly still. I refused to take someones life. I refuse to be like the monsters around me, gleefully slaughtering innocent lives. Finally, after what seems like hours, the screams stop and the vampires methodically pick up their victims, and unceremoniously toss them into something resembling a vault. Before gracefully leaving the room. Aro is walking back to his throne when he spots me. He stops mid stride and his eyes widen in shock. Marcus and Caius notice Aro's hesitation and look to what grabbed his attention. When the spot me Caius eyes widen for a moment, before dissolveing into a frown. While Marcus seems only slightly more interested then before. Aro walks over "Lucia, how did you control your blood lust. In all my years I have never seen a newborn restrain themselves as you have in the presence of blood." Aro says in awe. I'm agitated with his words. So I was a freak simply becaues I didn't feel like massacring some humans? I stifle a snort. "I simply didn't want to kill anyone." I say in my patented emotionless voice. Caius glares at me. "This is the only way for our kind. You kill or be killed." He declares coldly. Marcus raises an eyebrow but says nothing. "There is no need to be harsh Caius. She confounds us all." Aro says animatedly before he turns to me. "Well Lucia, it would appear there is no one left for you to feed upon. So you'll have to make due on bagged blood for now." I grimace, and Aro laughs. "I know it doesn't sound appealing, but you really won't know the difference." He smiles. "I'll have someone deliver it to your room." I nod meekly "Thank you master." I mumble, before I turn and head back to my room.

Two months later.

I'm standing on my balcony, gazing at the crescent moon, my dark grey cloak fluttering lightly in the breeze. I've been with the Volturi for two months now, and it was absolute hell. I was forced to drink human blood. If I refused, which was always, they would pin me down, and force the blood down my throat. If that wasent bad enough, I was never allowed to leave the castle. I sigh. The only time I was ever outside was when I was on my balcony, and that dosen't really count. I frown. Aro forbid me from leaving ever since I tried to escape Volterra. It was the second day I was here, and they tried to make me drink from a human. I ran through two walls before they caught me. I was punished severely for that offense. My finger unconscionably traces the scar that runs around my shoulder. Footsteps pass my door and I flex my shield. But the footsteps continue past, and I relax. In the time I had been here, I had grown an understanding for my powers. My main power was a shield that could deflect mental attacks, and physical attacks if I focused since it was a bit more difficult. Though as far as the Volturi knew, I was only a mental shield. The Volturi also didn't know about my ability to copy others powers. I smile darkly. If the Volturi knew that, they would more or less chain me to the floor, even if that was possible. I learned that if I extended my shield over a person with an ability, I could copy their power. I could also absorb a power if it was used on me, or I touched a person with an ability. I now had more powers than I could count. I had all the Volturi's powers plus all the powers of vampires who had passed through Volterra. I sigh even without the Volturi Knowing of my other powers, they still considered me one of their most valuable assets, hence my dark shade of cloak. I look back up at the sky and made a split second decision. I'm getting out of here. I run to my closet for the backpack I had ready. I had been planing my escape for some time, so It held everything I needed, a passport, a few thousand dollars I pilfered from the rest of the guard, and a few changes of clothes. I grab the bag and throw my cloak onto my bed, I wont need that anymore, I think with a smile. I had waited patiently for the appropriate powers to make my escape, and now I finally had them. I put on the bag, turn myself invisible, and hide my sent. I slowly to my balcony, and for some reason Romeo and Juliet comes to mind as I jump down to the ground, only I wasn't going to wait on my balcony hoping for the off chance a "Romeo" might come along and save me from the monsters clutches. I think as I run towards the ocean. I never look back at the only "home" I remembered, if you could call that "hall of horrors" a home. When I reach a cliff overlooking the ocean, I pause, and as I look down into the ocean swells I whisper the only parting words that come to mind. "So long Italy." With that I dive into the ocean. Once in the water I shoot off in the direction of the USA. I choose the U.S. mainly becaues I only knew how to speak English, I was too wrapped up playing piano to learn any languages. And becaues I figured Aro would look for me in Europe first. Even though I had exceptional control, Aro still seemed convinced I had the judgment of a newborn. So he would look in the most obvious areas first. I swim for about two hours before I reach what I figured was the coast of Virginia. It was still night so I pull myself ashore, and start running north/west, towards Alaska. For a while the sun is rising behind me but after a while its lowering in front of me. Its so cool to watch time change. I'm felling slightly weak once I reach Washington, so I decide to stop and try hunting animals. When I used Aro's talent on himself, I saw in his mind it was possible to hunt animals. It was one of the few things I managed to find out from his thoughts, before they started to dissipate. I figured out that was why Aro would maintain contact for so long. A vampires thoughts were a lot to sort through. I scent the air and smell a heard of Elk near a river, and I take off in their direction. I pause in the trees scoping out my target, zero in on the largest buck, and pounce. Mid air someone slams into me we fall to the ground and start snarling. The vampire who slammed into me is a large male with huge muscles. But suddenly he stops snarling and looks at me with shock on his face. "Bella?"

**UGGG! That's it! No more Mrs. Nice-Writer. No 3****rd**** chapter till I get 15 reviews! And I already have it written, so the ball is in your guy's court. Go on. Smack that ball!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I think I've worked out all the kinks in the story. I have the next several chapters already written, but I won't update until I get some reviews. Or maybe I will. I'm a pretty big push over. **

Chapter 3 Reunion

"Bella?" He asks with confusion on his face. I stare back at him with equal confusion. Who is Bella? Suddenly he rushes forward. Startled, I throw up my physical shield. The vampire slams into it, and is thrown backwards. He plows into the ground, shooting dirt everywhere. He hops back up and laughs a huge booming laugh. I cock an eyebrow. I was expecting rage, snarls, anything. But laughter? "That was awesome Bella!" The burly vampire booms, and I growl. He stops laughing immediately. "Bella? whats wrong?" Suddenly there are three more vampires in the clearing. They all gasp when they see me. I look them over. One of them is a pixie like girl with short black hair, and she looks like shes about to explode with excitement. The male next to her is a honey blond, with thousand of bite marks littering his skin. I'm shocked, how many have tried to kill this vampire. I decide if it comes to a fight he'll be my first priority. The last is the "oldest" of the group. He has blond slicked back hair, and looks curious, happy, and concerned, all at once. Only now did I notice though, that they all had the same golden eyes. This immediately puts me at ease. I heard rumors among the guard that the "animal drinkers" were very peaceable. "Oh. you must be the Vegetarian coven." I say quickly, they all look confused when I say this. We all stand in awkward silence for a moment before the tall blond speaks "Bella, dont you recognize us?" Why does he keep calling me Bella? "I dont know who you think I am, but my name isn't Bella." I state confidently. Shock is plain on their features. "What is your name then?" The honey blond asks, with a slight southern drawl. I answer quickly "I dont know, but vampires call me Lucia." The big burly one shouts, causing me to jump. "What do you mean you dont know!" I growl, I didn't like being shouted at. His face becomes apologetic. "Sorry." He whispers. Awww! He looks just like a big teddy bear. I smile. "That's okay. Anyway I dont Know becaues when I woke up from my transformation, I didn't remember any of my human life, so my maker named me Lucia." They all stand silent with shocked expressions. After a while the tall blond speaks "Um..Lucia, would you be willing to come to my home and speak with my family." I shrug "Okay, but I cant stay long. I...um have a tight schedule." Auug! I'm a terrible liar! The blond nods, not looking convinced "Alright, follow us." and we take off running. We run in loud silence. Finally we stop in front of a beautiful white house, it has a look about it that makes it timeless. I continue to admire it as we walk through the door. "Edward, Esme, Rosalie." The blond calls. The a breathtakingly beautiful blond vampire comes down the stairs, followed by a Carmel haired motherly looking female. As soon as they see me they both gasp. "Bella?" Before I can respond a bronze haired vampire fly's down the stairs towards me. Once again I throw up my shield, and once again a vampire slams into it. The bronze haired vampire I assume to be named Edward, gets thrown back into the wall by my shield, punching a hole in it. I huff. I hope no one gets mad at me for the wall. "Geezz! do you guys attack everyone who comes for a visit." I mutter annoyed. They all chuckle lightly. Edward jumps up again and walks up to me. He grabs my hand, and suddenly I'm hearing everyone's thoughts. 'Please remember, I've gone to long without her already.' Edward thinks. 'When I find the vampire who took her, I'll tear him to pieces.' the burly one growls in his head. The honey haired ones thoughts are about the same. Only he went into more detail. I turn off the mind reading, I did not want to hear the details. I yank my hand out of Edward's, and his face falls. I ignore it. "I do believe we haven't been introduced properly, My name is Lucia, and you are?" Edward looks perplexed and opens his mouth, but the tall blond interrupts. "Hello I am Carlisle, and this is Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and Edward." He points and names everyone, then gestures for me to sit in the living room. I sit down on the white couch, and the family moves to sit around me. Edward takes the seat net to me, and doesn't take his eyes off me. I'm about to tell him to quit staring when Carlisle speaks. "Would you mind answering some questions for us Bell...Lucia" I shrug. "Who created you?" Wow, he just dives right in. "Aro of the Volturi" I say bluntly. Gasps erupt around me, I roll my eyes. "You guys gasp alot. Next question." Carlisle runs a hand through his hair. "How were you changed?" he asks. "Well...I'm not sure. Like I said I remember none of my human life, but Aro told me that I was brought in with a group of humans to be feed upon, but decided to change me instead becaues he found me interesting." I shrugged "And Aro just let you go?" Jasper asks shocked. I bite my lip. "No, I escaped." I mutter. Awe and shock is all over their faces. "Dont worry." I say quickly. "The Volturi will never be able to track me to you. Demetri's power doesn't work on me, and there is no scent to follow. So you are in no danger at all." I finish. "Oh, no Bel..Lucia, we aren't concerned for our safety. Just astonished you were able to escape Volterra. No one has ever done that before." Jasper finishes, looking at me in awe. I'm about to respond when Esme cuts in. "Where are you going dear? Do you somewhere you're going to stay?" I frown "No, Homeless at the moment." Alice jumps up causing me to flinch. "Can you stay with us! Please! Please! Please!" She begs. I shake my head. "If the Volturi found me.." Alice cuts me off, grabbing my hand. I dont hear what shes saying, becaues I'm suddenly hit with a vision. Its me and the rest of the Cullen family, laughing in the living room. But outside its winter" Then the vision ends. I refocus on the room and everyone is looking at me concerned, and Edwards hand is practically crushing mine. "Sorry." I mutter. "That's just part of my power." Carlisle eyes are blazing with curiosity, but he keeps his voice calm. "And what is your power." I shake my head. "I cant tell you." Rosalie glares at me and Edward snarls lightly, but Rosalie ignores him. "And why cant you tell us. How do we know that the Volturi didn't send you to kill us, and your just hiding your power to catch us off guard later." Everyone in the room snarls at her, and I jump up from my seat angrily. "You want to know how you know." I yell as I rush in front of her. She dosent flinch. "This is how." I snarl. I fill all their minds with my memories of being tortured by the Volturi.

~Memory~

I'm tackled to the ground by several guard members, just as I smash through another wall. I hiss and snarl as they drag me to a metal room. Aro is waiting there, visibly fuming. "Punish her for trying to escape." He hisses. "And get her to feed, by any means necessary." He growls, before stalking out of the room. Aram stalks forward, two other guard members restrain me by my shoulders and force me down to my knees. A low growl starts building in my chest, and Aram clutches one of my arms. Aram pauses and looks at me with a smug smile. "Do you have anything to say for yourself dear?" He coo's. "Nope." I chirp, before I spit in his face. He roars and tears my arm off. I grit my teeth, and manage to only make a squeak of pain. "Apologize." Aram demands. "No chance in hell." I gasp as my other arm is torn from my body. This goes on until I'm nothing but a head and torso. Aram licks the ends of my limbs, and moves to replace them. I brace myself. Aram's gift is having venom that is extremely painful. The only thing more painful is the transformation process. Aram replaces my limbs, and I burst into flames. I shriek and clamp my mouth closed. It would take a good 5 minutes to come back together, and I wasn't going to give Aram the joy of hearing my screams. The door to the room opens to reveal Felix with a struggling human. "NO!" I shriek, unable to move. They ignore me. "How long till she can move again?" Felix asks, pulling out a knife. Aram smiles darkly. "Another four minutes." Felix nods and moves to stand over me. He kneels down placing the humans neck right over my mouth, and in one quick motion. Slits the humans throat. The sweet nectar falls onto my face, but I refuse to give it entrance to my mouth. Felix sighs "Aram." Before I can even think I feel Aram's teeth embedding themselves into my leg. When my mouth opens in a shriek, it allows the blood entrance. The desire to avoid the blood disapears as soon as it touches my tongue, and I drink it eagerly. When I regain use of my arms I latch onto the human above me, sink my teeth into his soft neck, and suck him dry. When the bloods stops flowing I regain my wits, and with horror, realize what I've done. The boy was young probly only 16, and now that life was ended. I lay the boys mangled body gently on the floor and sob, while Aram and Felix laugh.

~End Memory~

I finish showing them the memory. Rosalie looks shocked, Alice and Esme are sobbing, Jasper and Emmet look enraged, Carlisle looks like he's questioning everything hes ever known, and Edward just has his face in his hands, looking completely heartbreakingly defeated. I feel and urge to go and comfort the stranger, but I shove it away since hes just that, a stranger. "I hope you can see now, that I hold no loyalty to the Volturi." I mutter angrily. Rosalie looks down at her hands and mutters an, "I'm sorry." I sigh. "No, I'm sorry. I should not have lost my temper, but the Volturi are a touchy subject for me...As I'm sure you can all understand." Carlisle looks up at me. "Why did the Volturi torture you?" I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Because I tried to escape." "Why." Jasper asks in a strained voice. I bite my lip. "I...I didn't want to kill anyone. But the Volturi wouldn't hear of it. They said I was too valuble, even with them not knowing the half of my powers." Carlisle's head perks up "What about your powers didn't the Volturi know?" He asks with un-dimmed curiosity. I sigh. "I want to tell you, but I worry it may put you in danger from the Volturi...Though I suppose that ship sailed when I showed you my memories." I mutter defeated. I go and sit back down by Edward and he dosent look at me. He's probly disgusted with my murdering an innocent child. I sigh an resume talking. "When I awoke from the transformation...Aro touched my hand and I copied his power." They all gasp, but I ignore them. "The same thing happened when Jane tried to use her power on me. I discovered that I could absorb the powers of people I touch, or If the use their powers on me, or if I have them under my shield." "Shield?" Jasper interrupts. I smile. "I have two main powers. One of course, being able to copy other powers for myself, and the other is a physical/mental shield. The Volturi only know I'm a mental shield, I kept the rest from them." "Why didn't you keep your mental shield secret as well?" Carlisle asks, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Because they already knew, since Jane, Aro's, and Alec's power's were useless on me." "Amazing!" Jasper exclaims. "You could probably destroy the entire Volturi." He says looking at me in awe. I shrug. "Maybe. But evil as they are, the Volturi are necessary to maintain order." All the Cullen's nod, understanding. "What happens when you absorb a power?" Alice asks curiously. I bite my lip "Well, when I absorb a power it manifests into a more powerful form." How so?" I sigh. "For example with Jane's power I can affect a group, where Jane can only affect a single person." They gasp. "Amazing." Carlisle exclaims. I nod and look outside through the large window, and see its getting dark. "I need to be going." I state plainly. As I get up Edward grabs my hand, stopping me from moving. I glare at Edward, but he doesn't loosen his grip. I consider throwing him through a wall again, but I figure that would probably upset whoever would have to fix it. "Where are you going?" He demands. "Haven't decided." I state plainly, and Edward's brow furrows. Carlisle clears his throat to gain my attention. "Well...Lucia, you could stay with my family. It would be no trouble, and Alice seems to have taken a shine to you." Before I can respond, Alice jumps up. "YES! Oh please stay! We could decorate you room! and go shopping! And.." I cut her off. "Do the rest of you want me to stay?" All of them say something to the affirmative. Even Rosalie gives a nod of approval. I smile. "Alright, I'll stay."

**Come on just one review! PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Revalations

**Hey guys just a quick EPOV of when Bella first came into the house. Then I'll get right back to the story.**

It had been one year, two months, and two days, since I had last seen Bella. It has been absolute hell, and the only visions Alice has of her, is her in a concrete room. Except for four months ago...four months ago when Alice got a vision of a vampire sinking his teeth into my loves neck. She whimpered my name once and then the vision went dark. I cover my face with my arm, and drop down onto my leather couch. I wasn't there to help her.

~Flashback~

"Bro, slow down. Your gonna blow your engine." I sigh, and take some pressure off the accelerator. Emmet was right, and it killed me. I couldn't help it. I was eager to get back to Bella. Alice smiles at me in the rearveiw mirror. "Don't worry Edward, you'll be back with Bella in less then two hours. I frown, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, and I had gone down to California for day long hunting trip. I would definitely keep it closer to home next time. Suddenly Alice gasps and I'm assaulted with a vision of Bella making dinner in her kitchen, when a vampire I've never seen before strikes her from behind, rendering my love unconscious, and running out the door, with her slung over his shoulder. I slam on the accelerator. "What the hell happened!" Emmet shouts. "Shes gone!"

~End Flashback~

Even with me driving like a maniac I was still too late. Bella was gone. I searched everywhere, and never even picked up a trace of a scent. Carlisle theorized that whoever took her must have an ability to cover his scent. There was nothing we could do but hope that maybe Alice would get a vision giving us a clue to where she was. Unfortunately, the few visions that Alice had were of Bella in that cursed stone room. The person who took her never showed himself or spoke to her. Food was pushed in through a slot in the door, and other than a bathroom, there was nothing in the room. There wasn't even a mattress for my poor Bella to rest upon, she had to sleep on the cold stone floor. Jasper and Emmet had to hold me down when Alice had the vision of the monster sucking the life out of my love. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I couldn't just sit there and do nothing. Everyone was holding out hope that Bella was alive. But I wasn't so sure. If Bella wasn't,,,Wasn't killed and simply was turned, Alice should have been able to see her. But we had gotten no visions since the last. I hear Carlisle call me down, but I ignore him. I wasn't in the mood to be badgered about my immobility. Suddenly I hear Esme and Rosalie say the most beautiful name in existence. "Bella?" I jump up and race down the stairs. Its true! It is her! She's standing the doorway surrounded by my family. I race towards her, fully intending to crush her to me in embrace, when I hit a wall. I'm thrown back into Esme's wall by some kind of invisible barrier. Its only then I hear Carlisle's thoughts. _'Easy son, Bella doesn't seem to remember any of her life before the transformation. We don't want to scare her off_" And with that my world shatters.

**Thanks for letting me get that out of my system. I promise I wont do repeat chapters, just from different points of view. anyhoo. Back to the story.**

"Why were you named Lucia?" Edward asks suddenly. I'm shocked, the Cullen's and I had just been chatting when Edward decides to drop that bomb. I scowl. "Well.." I begin. "When I woke up from the transformation, I remembered nothing from my human life. Including my name. So Aro." My mouth twists in disgust at the name. "Decided that it was his duty as my creator to name me." I nearly spit in disgust. "I hate the name he's given me, but its the only one I have." I sigh in defeat. "We could call you something else?" Edward suggests eagerly. I shrug "Sure, any suggestions?" Emmet starts laughing. "Belly!" He booms, and Rosalie smacks him on the back of the head. We all chuckle. "I'd prefer not to be named after a body part if you dont mind." I say playfully. Alice jumps up grinning. "How about, Bell?" Edward groans next me and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Why are we doing this? Her name is Bella." Everyone in the family looks at Edward with concern all over their faces. Except for Rosalie who seems more interested in her nails. "Son.." Carlisle starts, but Edward interrupts Quickly. "No Carlisle!" He roars, stunning the room silent, I'm shocked by Edward's insubordination to his leader. If I did that with Aro... Before I can think further Edward turns to me, grabbing my hand and kneeling down in front of me. I'm too shocked to anything, and Edwards eyes bore into mine. "Your name is Isabella Marie Swan. Your incredibly clumsy, you have a beautiful blush, hate driving fast, and you hate shopping." He looks at me intently before continuing. "Bella I lo-." Alice slams into Edward, shoving him to the floor. She whispers something frantically to him, but all I make out is "Not now." Edward gets up without saying a work, and runs out the door. We're all stunned, except for Alice who seems to be focusing hard on something. I decide to break the science. "Look, I dont know who this...Bella person is, but I'm not her. I'm not clumsy, I never blush, I love to drive fast, and I dont mind shopping. I'm sorry to disappoint you." I state firmly. Alice grabs my Hands and pulls me up to, what I assume is her room without a second glance to the family. I just let her pull me along. Once we reach her room she closes the door, and I go sit on the large bed. Alice sits down next to me before talking. "I dont remember my human life either." I look at her my eyes wide with shock. "I thought I was the only one." I sputter out. Alice smiles at me. "I do know a bit more thanks to my best friend. She was human and managed to talk it out of a vampire before he tried to kill her." She sighs. "Bella was always selfless like that." I pull my knees up under my chin. I'm surprised a Human was able to keep her head in the face of death, long enough to pry information out of them. She would probably make one hell of a vampire. "What happened to her?" Alice looks at me. Her topaz eyes full off unbelievable sadness. "Someone took her from us." I look down "Oh." We sit in silence for a while, but it isn't awkward. "Can I call you Izzy?" Alice asks suddenly. I smile at her, causing some energy to reenter her eyes. "I would love it if you called me Izzy." I say simply as I lay back on the bed, and Alice lays her head on my stomach. "Do you like to shop?" She asks with barely contained excitement. I chuckle. "I think I do. I cant remember if I did." Alice jumps up. "Oh you'll love it!" She squeals. "We'll go tomorrow! It will be sooo much fun! We'll g-" I hold up a hand. "Wait Alice, I cant go shopping for a while yet." Alice huffs. "Why not?" She demands. I sigh. I know the stigmas vampires tend to hold towards newborns, and I dont want her to go on the defense. "Don't freak out okay." She eyes me suspiciously but nods. "I'm only two months old." Before anyone can blink, Jasper's in the room. With his hands wrapped securely around my arms.

**Sorry about the short chapter. I have a bit of writers block today. Don't worry classical music usually clears it up after a while, and I'll be back to writing in no time! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**First I want to say thank you to Megywrites. Nothing clears up writers block faster than a totally awesome review! **

**Also I'm trying to format my story different so its easier to read, so bear with me! **

**Just to clear things up, Jaspers freaking out because he believed Bella was at least a year old. I know what your going to say. "Alice's vision showed Bella getting turned." Alice believed (Because of the werewolves) That her visions were flawed, so Alice believed she was seeing an old vision, not a new one. I know its kind of stupid, but just bear with me.**

Chapter 5 Awakening

"Hey!" I exclaim, and Jasper's grip grows tighter.

Suddenly I'm feeling what everyone is feeling. There's a massive amount of emotions flavoring the air. If vampires could get headaches I would have a whopper. I sigh. "I knew this would happen, fucking empath." I mutter under my breath, as I shove away Jasper's power for a more convenient time, right now I needed my wits about me.

"Jasper, let her go." Alice demands irritated. Jasper glares at her incredulously. "Didn't you hear her Alice!" He shouts. "Shes only two months old!"

Alice crosses her arms, and glares back. "Yes I heard her Jasper, but if she hasn't freaked out yet, I dont think she will now." Jasper growls lightly.

I'm starting to get irritated with Jasper's hold on me, but I didn't want to hurt him. Suddenly the most amazing plan comes to mind. Alice grins "Go for it." Oh right psychic.

I grin and push my shield out a few inches. Forcing Jasper's hands off my arms. "What the hell?" He snarls, surprised. He tries to grab me again, but he just keeps hitting the invisible barrier. Honestly the scene is sooo hilarious.

I hear laughing from the door, and turn to see the entire family, minus Edward, watching the spectacle and laughing. "Way to beat him at his own game." Emmet booms laughing. Even Rosalie cracks a smile.

I grin and turn to Jasper who is glowering. I sigh. "Seriously Jasper I'm not going to attack anyone." He still looks unconvinced. I turn to the rest of the family. Would you mind if I show you something. They all suddenly look wary, obviously remembering the last time I showed them a memory, but they nod. I close my eyes and drag up the memory.

~Memory~

We are in the turret room as the sound of uneven footsteps and heartbeats permeates the air.

"Ah Hedi, has arrived." Aro says cheerfully, as he speaks the first humans enter the room, led by a vampire I assumed to be Hedi.

"Welcome guests! Welcome to Volterra!" Aro thunders, and the door slides shut, sealing the humans fates.

The Vampires quickly converge on the humans, and proceed to drain them of life. Screams and the smell of blood permeate the air, ripping my throat into flames. I stop breathing and hold perfectly still, clamping shut my eyes. I refused to take someones life. There has to be some other way. It takes everything I have not to reach out, and drain a human dry.

Finally, after what seems like hours, the screams stop and the vampires disperse. Aro is walking back to his throne when he spots me. He stops mid stride and his eyes widen in shock. Marcus and Caius notice Aro's hesitation and look to what grabbed his attention. When the spot me Caius eyes widen and he frowns, while Marcus seems only slightly interested.

Aro walks over "Lucia, how did you control your blood lust. In all my years I have never seen a newborn restrain themselves." Aro says in awe. "I simply didn't want to kill anyone." I say plainly. And the vision ends.

~End Memory~

When we come back to the present, their eyes are filled with amazement, awe, and...pride? Jasper clears his throat, and I turn to him. He has an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry Lucia, I had a few...Run ins with newborns, and I guess old habits die hard."

I Wave a hand. "Don't worry about it Jasper, and call me Izzy." He grins. "Izzy?"

"Yep." Alice chirps "Izzy didn't want to keep using the name the Volturi gave her, so I suggested Izzy!" I giggle at her enthusiasm, but Rosalie cuts into my moment. "So, you've never killed a human before." She ask's sceptically. A low hiss goes around the room but Rosalie ignores it.

I hang my head. "By my hands a human has never died, but four died becaues of me." "What's that supposed to mean?" Rosalie huffs, I look up and glare at her. My eyes full of rage and self-hate. But Rosalie stands her ground, not even flinching under my gaze.

"Weren't you paying attention to the vision I showed you!" I hiss. "I refused to kill. My eyes grew black, and I grew weak. Eventually the Volturi had had enough, and tried to force me to feed. I tried to escape, and probably would have made it if I wasn't so week from lack of feeding...That's why I was tortured in the vision I showed you."

They gasp, looking horrified, even Rosalie has a hint of horror in her eyes.

"From then on they would pin me down and force the blood down my throat." I glare up at Rosalie. "So no, I've never killed a human. But four heartbeats have still ended becaues of me." I finish in a whisper, and look down at my feet.

"So that's why your eyes are so dark." Jasper mumbles absentmindedly "A newborn needs to feed a lot more then four times in two months."

Alice hops up. "I'll take her hunting" she chirps grabbing my hand. "I'll come along." Jasper adds quietly.

When we pass Rosalie Alice hisses but I say nothing. I have literally nothing to say. We run into Edward at the front door. He takes one look at our faces. "What happened." He demands, looking at Alice. It appears their having a silent conversation, so I flip on my mind reading.

Alice is relaying what happened with Rosalie, and Edward is mentally swearing. He fly's past us and up the stairs, and Alice pulls me out of the house quickly with Jasper on my heels. But we're not fast enough. I still hear Edward screaming something along the lines of: "I just got her back! if you scare her off I swear I-" I turn away, not wanting to hear anymore, and take off running. Why do I ruin everything I touch? We stop in a small clearing, and Alice turns to me.

"Alright Izzy, scent the air, and just go with it!" I grin at her and close my eyes and breath deep. I scent my pray and run in its direction. By the smell, I know its elk, and to be honest it doesn't smell all too appealing. Thankfully though I'm thirsty enough not to care, as long as it quenches the burn.

I fly out of the trees, and latch onto a doe. My teeth easily sink through its skin, releasing the warm blood down my burning throat.

The taste is off, and not even close to the flavor of human blood, but it does effectively quench the burn. After a bit more hunting, Jasper, Alice, and I return to the house. The two leave for their room, and the look they have, makes me believe its for...marital activities. I shudder.

So now I'm left alone with nothing to pass the time. I desperately miss the my piano in Volterra.

It technically wasn't mine, but it was the one thing that made my time in Volterra somewhat bearable. It was a top of the line, shiny black, masterpiece. I smile. My favorite thing to play on it was anything by the composer Ludovico Einaudi. I had taken a liking to his work during my time in Italy, some of the guard enjoyed his work, and played it on there stereos occasionally.

I sigh, what I wouldn't give to play my piano right now. I get up and start wandering the house. Familiarizing myself with the structure, and hoping to possibly find something to occupy my time. I pass by an open door, when I see it.

I fly over to the beautiful black piano and gently run my fingers over the ivory keys. Its in perfect condition, and well cared for.

I carefully sit down on the piano bench, and start playing Stella del mattino by Ludovico Einaudi.

My fingers fly across the keys, releasing the beautiful sounds into the air. I close my eyes and smile while playing, full of joy, when I hear a creak.

My eyes fly open at the same time I stop playing. Edward Cullen is starring at me with a look of desire, love and shock. I start to open my mouth to apologize for not asking permission to use the piano, but Edward speaks before I can form the first word.

"Who taught you to play so beautifully?" He asks. I look down at my hands. "I taught myself." I admit shyly. "It was the only thing that brought me joy to do while I was in Volterra."

Edward walks over quickly, and carefully, as if to gauge my reaction, sits down beside me. "Why did you want to play?" He asks while absentmindedly running his fingers over the keys. My brow furrows in concentration, while Edward looks at me, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"Well...While I dont remember my past life at all. I do remember a melody that was played on a piano." I frown down at the piano keys. "There are no images, just sound." I say frustrated. "It feels like I cherished that melody, like it was highly meaningful...So I taught myself piano, hoping maybe more memories would come to me if I did" I mummer.

"And did they." Edward asks with an edge in his voice. I shake my head sadly.

"No. But I'm still glad I learned piano, nothing gives me greater joy than playing." Edward smiles at me. "Then you can play anytime you wish." Without thinking about it, I throw my arms around him.

Hes frozen for a second, before his arms wrap around my waist. "Thank you." I whisper fervently. Edward chuckles. "Well your very welcome." He whispers back. I pull out of the hug, and with a nod from Edward, I start playing again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Bliss **

I'm curled up with a book, in a comfy chair, in Carlisle's study, completely blissed out. When Emmet slams into the room, mischief all over his face.

"There you are! I thought I'd never find you!" He booms.

I shake my head and laugh. "And why were you looking for me?" But Emmet doesn't respond, instead he throws me over his shoulder and runs me outside.

"Hey!" I laugh, when he tosses me onto the lawn. "Alright Izz, no more stalling. Its time to see how tough you are!" Emmet says with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

I finish dusting myself off, and frown at Emmet. I hear chuckles from the porch, and see that the entire Cullen family is gathered on the porch smiling, obviously curious to see how this turns out. I sigh.

"Em, I was trained to fight everyday by Demitri and/or Felix. Plus all my powers would make an unfair fight."

Emmet furrows his brow, and the sight of Emmet concentrating nearly sends me into a fit of laughter. "How about you fight without your powers?" Jasper drawls, I can feel intrest bubling off of him and his thoughts all show me kicking Emmet's butt.

I shrug "Sure, but its still an unfair fight." Emmet bursts out laughing, and I frown. Emmet's too cocky for his own good.

"Suuuure Izz, you can totally beat me." He laughs rolling his eyes and flexing his biceps.

I sigh, agitated. "If your done trash talking, can we begin?" Emmet gins confidently and crouches down, but I remain standing.

"Okay, the ground rules are: No biting, No ripping of limbs, and no powers." Emmet nods, and charges, not wasting any time. I wait till he's almost on me, and at the last possible second I turn on my heel, swinging out of his path, and bring my hand down onto his back.

Emmet slams into the ground, and while he's dazed I flip onto his back, secure his arms, and bring my teeth to his neck. Emmet growls and grinning I step off his back.

"I win." I announce. Emmet jumps up, and glares at me. "Again!" He demands. I roll my eyes, and turn to the family.

Most look surprised, Alice, Rosalie and Edward are trying to control their laughter at the sight of Emmet getting his ego bruised, and Jasper looks curious and speculative.

"Izzy" Jasper begins. "That was impressive, where did you learn it?" I shuffle uncomfortably, I hate talking about my time in Volterra. I hate being looked at like a threat or a weapon. "Like I said I was trained by Demetri and Felix, but it was days of training at a time, with many different variables."

Jasper looks confused and concerned at the same time. "What do you mean by that?" I frown, thinking of the bite marks on my back and shoulders.

"Sometimes they would add more opponents for me to fight. Almost on all of those occasions it was a condemned vampire, and a fight to the death."

I unconsciously trace a crescent scar on my upper arm. "Once a group of 5 newborns was brought in for me to fight." Low growls permeate the air, and I'm once again stumped by their protective nature.

"They had you fight a group of newborns alone?" Edward snarls enraged. I nod, and Jasper shakes his head. "How old were you when this happened." I wring my hands.

"Two weeks." I whisper.

Low growls fall from all of the Cullen's. Jasper shakes his head in disgust. "To have someone so young fight a group of multiple newborns..." He trails off angrily, his brow furrowing.

"Where did the Volturi acquire the newborns?" Carlisle asks in a concerned voice.

"There was a group of newborns in Rome that were drawing attention, and Aro thought since they were so close anyway, that it might be nice to see how I fared against a group. He had Alec cut off their senses, and had them placed in the feeding room."

I remember that time well. Aro was excited and had Felix take me to the feeding room...Newborns in room smelling of blood, isn't a good combination.

"I defeated them just barely..." I had almost died that day. I was bitten 7 times, and had a good portion of my left side ripped off. But in the end the newborns were the ones burning, not me.

I look up at the Cullen's and although sadness is the predominate emotion there feeling, there's underlying fear….Fear of me.

"I'm going for a run." I mumble and take off running before they can respond.

The venom tears that would never fall, fill my eyes as I barrel through the Forrest.

The Cullen's would probably think I was upset that I almost died because of Aro's ambition, but in truth I was upset that I had ended the newborns lives, and the fear caused by my presence.

I slow to a stop on a rocky outcrop, and lay down on the rough stone. Yes the newborns had tried to kill me, but it wasn't their fault. Newborns are slaves to their instincts.

A sob falls from my lips. They were all so young. Both in human and Vampire age. The oldest was little more than 17 when he was turned.

I look over the edge of the outcrop. Its a good 30 feet down to the river below. I stand up and quickly strip off my jeans and tee-shirt, revealing my royal blue bra and panties. I yank off my flats and pull my hair out of its pony tail. Letting my hair fall naturally to the middle of my back, and without a second thought dive down into the river below me.

I easily slice through the cool water, and it feels nice against my skin. I come back to the surface and just float on my back for a while. I'm snapped out of my blissful moment by the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps.

I use Edwards talent to see whose coming, and I relax slightly when I recognize the thoughts of Edward.

_'Where is she?'_ He thinks frantically. I chuckle and climb out of the water, wringing out my hair, before using my telepathy on Edward.

_'Hey Ed.'_ I imagine him jumping at the sound of my "voice".

_'Don't freak out, its just another one of my powers.'_ I mentally grin.

_'Bel..Izzy. Where are you?'_ Edward thinks to me.

_'At the river, at the base of the little rocky outcrop.'_ I hear Edward running quickly in my direction, and realizing that I'm in my underwear, I quickly dive into the water, just as Edward emerges from the trees.

"Izzy." he sighs relived before chuckling. Its a beautiful sound.

"Whats so funny?" I demand grinning. He gives me a glorious crooked smile. "Just that you run off into the woods, making everyone think you had run away...And I find you skinny dipping." He chuckles again, and I would blush if I could.

"I'll have you know I'm more than adequately covered." I say pointedly, and Edward chuckles again.

"Well, the family is concerned that you've run off. So would you mind heading back. I sigh. I really don't want to leave, but I'd rather not discover if vampires can have panic attacks. I reluctantly pull myself out of the water, and discover to my amusement Edwards eyes popping out of his head when he sees my scantily clad body.

"Pictures last longer." I chuckle, and Edward promptly flips around to give me my privacy. If it were possible for him to blush, I'm certain he would be beat red. So not to make Edward wait, I quickly retrieve and replace my clothes, before running to Edwards side.

We stand there silent for a moment, and Edward seems to be thinking hard. Curious I turn on my mind reading. _'Beautiful_.' Is the only word in his mind.

I smile softly and shove away my mind reading. This Greek God thinks I'm beautiful. Edward smiles back at me and holds out his hand for me to take, and with an immense joy I place my hand in his, before taking off towards Our home.

**Yes its short, but I've been busy with finals. So you'll have to forgive me. **** Also Bella's true identity will be reveled in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HIATUS**

**I'm taking some time away from fan fiction to work on my novel that I hope to get published some time this year. So for the time being all my stories are on hiatus. I will try to upload as soon as I make a good amount of progress on my novel though.**

**Thanks to all of my subscribers and readers (No matter how few their may be I love you all.) and I hope that you'll continue reading again. **


	8. The Final Curtain

**(I'm sorry to say this will be the last I will update this story. I simply have no desire to write Twilight stories anymore. So, as of now, this story is up for adoption. PM me if you interested.)**

Its been three weeks since I was told who I really was. I was still confused, and the Cullen's continued to tell me about my human life. They showed me pictures of my parents, but I still didn't recognize them.

It made me sick to my stomach that I couldn't remember, and I felt like a betrayer. I was their daughter and I so easily forgot, were my memories so unstable that they slipped away as easily as dust through my fingers?

I hoped they were okay, I hope they aren't too heartbroken.

"Bella." I test the name, and it falls easily from my lips. Familiar.

A knock at the door draws my attention, and I set down the picture of the people who were my family on the desk.

"Come in." I call. And a bronze haired head pocks his head past the door. I grin.

"You can come in Edward. I only bite my food." Edward makes no reaction towards my joke, and simply walks in, his eyes are troubled. I instantly somber.

"Edward? What's the matter?" I ask in concern. I don't know why, but the idea of him in distress caused me my own.

Edward lets out a breath, and runs a hand through his hair. "Bella…." He begins kneeling in front of me.

"Do you…care about me?" I instantly stiffen.

"What are you talking about Edward? I care about you." More than you know. I add mentally.

"I just-" He begins, sounding oddly flustered. "I really care for you."

My dead heart feels like it just got jolted with electricity, and I feel strangely warm, I drop to the floor in front of Edward so that were both at the same level. Our gazes burning into each others very souls as I begin to tip my head towards him. Ingnitieing the chain of events that would lead to the kiss that would tie my soul forever to his.

And they say vampires don't have souls….

**Back in Voltera **

"We have looked everywhere in Europe, Aro. I believe it is safe to say she is not on this continent." Marcus said dispassionately, and Aro's rare frown deepened.

"She is too valuable an asset to let slip through our fingers. I did not risk breaking our laws for no purpose." He say tenting his fingers, and sitting down in the ancient chair.

"If I may." Marcus cuts in, getting a thoughtful look. "Wouldn't it make sense that she would return to those vile vegetarians?"

Aro sits motionless for a moment, mulling it over, but slowly an evil smile spreads over his features.

"I believe it is time we visited my dear friends the Cullen's."

**(I just want to thank all my loyal readers and reviewers. Without you, I properly would have never even gotten this far. Peace out, and write on.) **


	9. Adopted!

Megywrites has officially adopted this story and has uploaded the first chapter. Check out her profile to read!


End file.
